


Run, Parker, Run!

by sinner4u



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Innocent Peter Parker, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Nipple Play, Precious Peter Parker, Slut Peter Parker, Small Towns, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner4u/pseuds/sinner4u
Summary: I’ll order you a uniform on Friday,” Tony said nonchalantly, moving out the door. As he caught one last look at the boy before he left, he saw the boy’s pink lips move into a shy smile and a rosy blush travel down his neck. God this kid would be the death of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

It was only the first week of track season and Tony was already at his breaking point. The weather was hotter than usual, sure. Teaching at a public school without many facilities in Palm Springs, the sun was to be expected at any season. He regularly sweated through his wifebeater during practice and had to carry a towel around with him to stay cool. But that wasn’t the problem. Yes, the track team kids were rowdy as usual, seniors hazing freshmen and the crude locker room jokes reaching Tony once in a while. Kids complained about him behind his back, even occasionally muttering an expletive under their breath during drills…yet Tony knew that they weren’t the problem either. The team was perfectly normal.

Except for Peter. Peter Parker. A fresh-faced transfer from New York, the sophomore caught his eye the minute he stumbled into practice with his oversized sports bag and hand-me-down track suit. Tony was rough on him at first. What kind of recruit showed up late and out-of-uniform on the first day of try outs? But with the boy’s endless apologies in his sweet, stuttering voice, Tony softened up on him. And that’s where the problem began. 

After the first day of practice, Tony asked the kid about his tracksuit. Shockingly, the kid’s eyes began to well up before he started babbling about his aunt not being able to afford uniforms because of the tough move. Tony stopped listening after the first minute, too focused on Peter’s quivering lip and how pretty his Bambi eyes looked when they were watering. After Peter finally realized Tony wasn’t listening, he started his apologies up again and Tony smiled to himself as he turned away. Peter followed him as he moved into the locker room, only pausing and looking flabbergasted as Tony tossed him a tank top and a pair of shorts. They were too small of course, probably for a middle-schooler, but no one would tell Peter that. “I’ll order you a uniform on Friday,” Tony said nonchalantly, moving out the door. As he caught one last look at the boy before he left, he saw the boy’s pink lips move into a shy smile and a rosy blush travel down his neck. God this kid would be the death of him.

Now he stood on top of the bleachers with his megaphone, watching Peter run by, and he knew this to be true. The boy wore his stand-in uniform of red running shorts and a white tank top, so blissfully innocent, unknowing that he was making Tony clench his knuckles at his side. 

Tony had known the boy was pretty, but not this pretty. 

He let his eyes wander over the boy further as the team started their laps. Peter was almost unbelievably perfect. His creamy, white legs seemed to stretch out for miles, accentuated by the knee-high sports socks that Tony had given him. As Peter jogged along, Tony let his eyes wander further up to his shorts. The cheap fabric clung to his delicate hips and occasionally, when he shifted just so, the shorts would ride up and give Tony a view of his perky ass. Finally, Tony allowed himself to glance up at Peter’s face, incredibly beautiful even as he furrowed his brow in concentration. His tousled, brown hair flopped over his face as he kept up his pace, reminding Tony of the type of puppies printed on the covers of preteen girls’ calendars. Tony grit his teeth again. He couldn’t touch the boy; of course, he knew that. His conscience had blaring at him nonstop since he laid eyes on the teen. Yet, as Peter wiped his forehead gracefully and laughed cutely at a teammate’s comment, he felt his resistance drifting away. More than anything, Tony just wanted to push Peter’s hair back, kiss his sweat away, and rip the flimsy shorts off of that teen until he was blushing all over. He wanted it more than vacation time or sex with his wife, more than anything he had ever wanted in his lifetime. And after seeing the way Peter begged for approval and attention from the older, brawnier seniors and catching the kid staring at him one too many times, he let his fragile resolve finally crumble away. He knew that Peter wanted it too.

“Mr. Parker,” Tony called out through the megaphone as the team shuffled towards the locker rooms, “why don’t you stay after practice for a bit.”

Peter turned towards him, his eyebrows raised like a deer in the headlights, “Am I in trouble, sir?”

Tony groaned internally. “You’re fine. And call me Coach Stark, alright.” The kid nodded frantically. “Anyways, you looked a bit more tired out there than usual.”

“I did?” Peter was already staring down at his feet, afraid of disappointing his coach. It was evident from Tony’s perspective that he thought he was expecting to get cut for the team or punished. Well that was only partly true….

“Yeah, I think you might be starting to strain something,” Tony lied through his teeth. It was exhausting trying to appear like a regular concerned coach when all he wanted to do was rail the adorable teen into the ground. “I thought I could help you stretch out for a few minutes after changing.”

“Thank you so much, sir! I mean-uh-Coach Stark. That sounds uh really nice” Peter smiled sheepishly and gave him a thumbs up after a moment. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony murmured low in his voice and clapped Peter on the back as he walked by. His ears picked up a stifled gasp from the boy, but Tony pretended not to notice. Instead, he merely squeezed Peter’s bare, freckled shoulder and walked into his office satisfied.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

As the clock ticked closer to 3:00, Tony stopped toying with his whistle, leaving it hanging idly around his neck. The locker room must be empty by now. He pressed his ear to the thin door of his office and counted to 10, faintly he heard the light scuffle of sneaker on linoleum floor, nearly imperceptible but still a threat. He had waited this long. What was another 10 minutes of pure torture, the special type of agony that exists when there is a sumptuous slice of cake sitting on the counter at home. Or in this case, a delicious piece of jailbait waiting on the other side of the hall.

He pondered how easy it would be to just barge out of his office right now, arms crossed and brow furrowed, yelling at the students to clear out. He’d have to give them some excuse of course. Troubled track student? Medical emergency with the high-jump? It was possible that he would be caught even if he waited 20 more minutes. Peter could feasibly run away on his tottering deer legs, scrambling out of the locker rooms and into the arms of some morally sound guidance counselor. Even more likely, Peter would love everything Tony gave him, biting his lip as the older man pounded him into the bench over and over. There was also the slim possibility that the kid would open up to any classmate who asked him about his day afterwards. No, Peter wouldn’t do that. Once he got a taste of Tony, a taste of being utterly owned, he wouldn’t be able to go back to his regular life. And Tony would treasure the boy in return for his worship.

He got up from his seat and tried to dispel the last of his worries from his mind. This could get messy in a million different ways. It would be incredibly easy to let himself off the hook, walk into the locker rooms, and tell Peter he couldn’t meet with him after all. He could breeze right into his suburban home, a beige one-bedroom situated in a quiet cul de sac, and slip under the covers with his doting wife. But where would be the fun in that? He wouldn’t have the boy, squirming in his lap, with flailing cream-colored thighs, unsure if he should get closer or slip away. No, Tony couldn’t have that. This was an opportunity he had to take.

The bell rang, and Tony stopped in his tracks. He watched himself as he put his hand on the doorknob and slowly moved through the doorway, as if he were in trance. Then he walked down the concrete hall to where his Peter would be waiting for him. 

“Thought you ran out on me, kid.” Peter’s head whipped around to see him leaning on the row of lockers. 

“Oh no no of course not! I’m a slow changer so I’m always the last here.”

“Right.”

“But I would have stayed even if I was…speedier. I mean I wouldn’t have ditched you or anything.”

“Of course not. You’re a good boy Peter.” The kid looked down at that.

“T-thanks Coach Stark,” Peter paused before he spoke again, trying to gather his thoughts. “So you said you had a stretching routine for me?”

“Yes, I know you track kids tend to overextend yourself out there in practice. You wanna show off for each other. I get it. But once in awhile you have to give your body a chance to recover with some full-body stretching.” Tony spoke as professionally as he could in order to sell the lie. He stood taller and folded his arms, as if he were lecturing any other student and not his wet dream material. As luck would have it, Peter hung onto his every word and leaned in further whenever Tony met his eye. The kid made it so easy.

“That makes so much sense! I didn’t even realize my soreness was getting that bad.” Peter smiled up at him, almost beaming with his coach’s attention. Tony exhaled through his teeth.

“It creeps up on you. Now, let’s do some regular stretches first.”

Tony modeled the first couple stretches in front of the boy’s wandering eyes. He began by stretching his muscular arms overhead, taking care to flex them as Peter timidly watched. He then cycled through calf stretches, neck rolls, and low lunges, eventually asking Peter to join in. After 5 minutes of this, Tony thought that the kid looked sufficiently comfortable with him to move forward with his plan.

“Alright, how are you feeling?”

“Awesome! Really uh good, sir.” Peter stopped stretching and met Tony’s eyes expectantly. 

“I think we can try the next stretch, then. Can you sit down in front of me on the bench?”

Peter blinked owlishly. “Shouldn’t I watch you do it first?”. Tony paused as he scrambled for what to say.

“No, it’s easier if I help you stretch out the first time, so you can replicate the feeling at home,” Peter processed this and nodded, allowing Tony to let out a sigh of relief. “Sit with your legs on either side of the bench. Back towards me, okay?”

Peter followed his directions. 

“I’m going to stretch out your shoulders with a massage now, Peter.”

The boy shot up from his seat on the bench. “Oh! That’s totally not necessary…. I feel super relaxed already.” Already, Tony could see a faint blush move down his neck and under his shirt. He wondered how far it traveled. 

“Come on, kid. Are you in a rush? Got a hot date or something…?” Tony trailed off as he waited for the boy’s reaction.

“N-no! I just don’t know if Ned is waiting for me or-”

“Then sit down.” Before Peter could follow his instructions or move away further, Tony was already manhandling him till he was straddling the bench. “Just close your eyes and relax for a second.” A tiny shiver traveled up the kid’s spine at his words. Then, Tony stood and walked up the side of the bench until he was behind Peter, his chest nearly touching Peter’s back.

He began to massage the boy. Peter yelped, undoubtedly from feeling unfamiliar hands press into his back. Yet, Tony continued and ignored the adorable sound to avoid embarrassing the kid. That would come later. He was taking his time for now, kneading the soft skin of his adorable creature. In the back of his mind, Tony thought that he had died and gone to heaven. What could be better than this reality, holding this sweet thing nearly in his lap, hearing tiny sighs of pleasure when he pressed in just the right spot.

When Tony looked up from Peter’s back, he saw his cute little mop of hair sagging forward, and a gentle exhale reached his ear. Was the kid asleep? He started to massage him more gently before pulling his hands away completely. Peter’s shoulders began to shake. Was he upset? Tony was perplexed with his behavior. Maybe he came on too strong for the boy and it was better if he backed off now. There would be other opportunities for this in the future. Suddenly, Peter stood up, still standing with his back to Tony.

“A-are we done now? I should probably go.” His voice was high and quiet. A different question began to occupy Tony’s mind. He stepped forward around the boy, walking until he faced him head-on. 

The boy was quivering, bright-red as his cherry-colored shorts, staring down at his feet. As Tony looked down, he saw Peter’s delicate hands holding down his white tank top, pulling it down over…

Oh. This was good. “We aren’t done yet Peter.” Tony pulled his eyes up from Peter’s arousal as soon as he figured out the reason for his sudden hurriedness, catching a breath. Thank God Peter was too busy studying the ground to see where his eyes wandered. Now, the boy finally looked up at Tony.

“I feel kind of tired actually, sir…I-"

“We still have to do your front.” He cut Peter off again.

“My front?”

Tony came prepared, “Well, when you run, you get tension in your chest too. From breathing habits usually.”

“Really?”

“Happens to the best of us, even me. All your classmates have learned this stretching routine in order to get where they are now.” He lied. 

Peter sat in front of him once again as he reached his hands underneath Peter’s arms, cupping his underdeveloped pecs. He began by palming them lightly. This changed as he used his dexterous fingers to press in deeper, rolling over the skin in long, languid circles till he felt the kid exhale. Tony continued his ministrations for several minutes. He wanted to lull Peter into a false sense of security, preserved in a safe space where all he felt was pleasure at Tony’s hands and all he heard was the calming hum of the overhead air vent. Observing Peter’s drooping head, Tony started to “accidentally” brush his fingers past the kid’s nipples as he carried out the same massage. Checking to see if the boy took notice, he only saw the same steady rise and fall of his chest. Good. His fingers continue this brush-and-brush-away, inching closer and closer, until he finally pinched both nipples at once.

Peter honest-to-God moaned out, then slapped a hand over his mouth in complete disbelief. Shit. Was he angry with him? Suddenly, the quiet student suddenly whipped his head around, eyes wide and startled.

“Oh my God, I’m so so sorry Coach Stark! T-that was so inappropriate of me! I didn’t mean to I swear!” Peter ran a hand through his hair, teeth worrying his bottom lip till it turned a precious pink. Tony smiled internally. He was in the clear.

“Shh no need to get upset Peter; everyone has a different reaction to this type of thing.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“It’s a perfectly natural response.” With that, he guided the petite boy back towards the bench with a firm hand on his nape. Then he continued the massage, pinching and pulling Peter’s nipples at a slow, burning pace.

Peter tried to keep quiet this time, but Tony knew what was best for him. This time, he found the boy’s perky nubs easily as they strained against his thin shirt and rolled them between his thumb and index finger. Peter let out short and stilted gasps, arching his back as he tried to move away from Tony to no avail. He eventually gave this up and succumbed to the pleasure. It was easiest for Peter and most fun for Tony if the boy let out his whines freely. 

“Your tits are much more sensitive than I ever imagined, Peter,” Tony rumbled lowly in the kid’s ear, letting his rough palms rub over the raised pink nipples again.

“W-what?”

“Nothing of importance, Peter. Just take what I give you.” Tony continued his skilled massage until he had another idea, staring at the outline of Peter’s nipples through his tank top. “That looks a bit uncomfortable on your chest.” He pulled off the teen’s shirt. “There, much better.” He took a calculated risk and found it reasonable to kiss down his pale neck, sucking harshly to mark the boy as his property. He couldn’t wait for Peter to wake up next morning to find a patchwork of love marks down his shoulder, an unmistakable reminder of Tony’s touch. At this thought, Tony lightly bit down on the unmarked space between Peter’s throat and shoulder and sucked the skin between his teeth. He worried the area for a few moments, finally pulling away with a wet noise, leaving a trail of saliva between his mouth and Peter’s delicate form.

He moved away from the flushed body on the bench. “Turn around Peter.”

“Okay Coach Stark.” Peter mumbled. He wobbled as he got up and turned towards Tony, his hands clasped in front of his chest.

“Put your arms by your side.”

“Do I have to?”

“Peter.” Tony used his stern, coaching voice this time and watched as it took effect on the shy boy.

He slowly lowered his hands to waist.

“Good boy.” Peter’s eyes darted around at this, avoiding Tony’s gaze, before falling to the ground again. Yet, despite his obvious self-consciousness, he did not move to cover himself again. 

With Peter seemingly frozen in place, Tony gave himself a moment to admire the boy. God, he was perfect. His nipples were a peachy pink, deliciously red and perky at the center where Tony had groped him before. His waist tapered inwards, creating an almost feminine figure until reaching his boyish hips. When Tony’s eyes reached Peter’s legs, he nearly groaned out loud. The boy had surprisingly thick thighs, hugged tightly by his shorts, creating a contrast between his creamy skin and the brilliant nylon. His arms, which he swung by his side nervously, were likewise a pale white. Tony was glad to see a few, adorable brown freckles dotting his shoulder. Even Peter wasn’t immune to the California sun.

Tony stepped closer till he could put his hand on Peter’s freckled shoulder and almost engulfed it with his wide palm. Looking at their reflection in the locker room door, he could see that his 6’3 frame dwarfed the tiny boy. Although he knew that Peter was short for his age, he had never noticed how dainty the boy was compared to the average man. However, from this exceptional view, Tony could see the true size difference as he leaned down and lifted Peter’s chin to take the teen in a kiss once more. 

Peter’s innocent lips surrendered to his more experienced ones right away, and although he wanted to be gentle (he could crush the boy if he wanted to), he could not resist his natural instinct. He gripped Peter’s neck and pulled him in deeper, getting more and more tempted as Peter let out muffled moans between each kiss. When he finally pulled away, the boy looked wrecked. His lips were swollen and bruised, his face flushed from a combination of flustered nervousness and the rough texture of Tony’s stubble. What a beautiful sight.

“Get on your knees between my legs,” Tony whispered lowly. With a helping hand, Peter slid off the plastic bench and sat obediently before him. The teen looked unbelievably small from this angle as he towered over him. His broad legs strained against his shorts, boxing the kid in where he sat with hands resting on his knees. Tony settled for a second before unzipping his tight-fitting sports shorts. His cock strained against the cotton of his jockstrap, precum seeping through the tip enough to leave a stain on the front. Transfixed by this moment, Peter merely stared for a few seconds. Then his eyes refocused and he scrambled back.

“Uh I’m not sure if I should. I think the bus might be coming?” That’s no good. His lips said one thing, but his eyes flickered back between each word. Apparently, Tony will just have to teach him what he wants. He stood up from the bench quickly and shed his jockstrap, before pulling Peter in and holding the underwear to his face. Immediately, the kid resisted. Peter pushed his body back, struggling to get away from the humiliating position, but he was too weak. Instead, Tony thought it would be best if he just sat there, nose and mouth covered, until he learned his lesson. Eventually, Peter stopped struggling. His eyelids fluttered closed as he breathed in the thick musk of cock and sweat, looking completely dazed on the ground. Tony chuckled at this. Only Peter would get so cock drunk from just a little taste.

Now, Tony believed they were finally ready for the main event of the day and rested his heavy cock on Peter’s lips. The teen was receptive this time, staring up at Tony as he took the tip into his mouth, suckling on it happily. Tony interpreted this as a green light to move forward and shoved his cock deeper into Peter’s warm and sloppy little mouth. Peter drooled all over it, too eager and too far gone into his bliss. After seeing this display, Tony decided to take charge by facefucking the boy roughly, using him merely as the convenient cum dump he was. Who else but a slut would get on their knees for their coach in the locker room of all places? Soon, Tony could not hear the sound of the air vent over the filthy echo of his cock slamming in and out of Peter’s throat. Vaguely, Tony wondered if he was being too harsh on the teen. He looked down to check, but his fears were immediately quieted when he saw Peter. The kid was smiling. 

Obviously, this was where Peter really belonged: on his knees in front of a stronger man. Tony just did him a favor by helping him find his hidden nature. With that thought, Tony emptied his thick load into Peter’s cute tummy and watched as his cum dribbled out the corners of the boy’s kiss-bruised lips. Tony pressed his sperm back inside that waiting mouth. As a rule of aftercare, he did not allow any of his seed to escape and he held Peter’s jaw shut until he swallowed everything.

There was only one thing left to do. Tony dipped his head down again to bite down on Peter’s nipples, swirling the tips with his tongue and sucking them harshly. Once he was satisfied with their perkiness, he slipped the boy’s tank top back on and sent him on his way.

“You’ve got a bus to catch buddy”

The kid’s eyes moved distractedly as he stumbled out the door, blissfully unaware of the way his shorts had ridden up into his bubble butt, but Tony doesn’t mention that fact to him. He also doesn’t care to notify Peter that his pink, spit-covered nipples had left matching spots on his tank top. Or that his lips were still glossy with cum. Peter looked like a whore, but Tony liked him that way.

Who knows, maybe Peter could get lucky with his slutty appearance and some boys on the bus would finally bend him over and fuck him like he deserved. Or maybe, Tony would have to leave a creampie there first.


End file.
